Unpredicatble Cirsumstances
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: What will happen when a group of village girls is summoned to the palace to work as servents? KagXInu, SangoXMiroku, and a couple extras
1. Arrival

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! JUST THE TWO CHARECTORS I MADE UP

The moon shone through her window and light up the walls. She sat up in her bed, thinking about the proclimation that was working its way through the villages. She looked to her left to see her little brother sleeping and tears came to her eyes. She thought of her mother and walked from the room quietly, making her way across the hall to the other small bedroom of thier small house.

She slipped through the door and smiled as she saw her mother sleeping, and more silent tears filled her eyes. She shook her head and wiped them clear, making her way to the only other room of the hut. It was large with a small hole in the floor for a fire, with a metal framed pot holder over it where they cooked, a small wood stove to heat the house in the opposit corner, the small incline of the floor where they took thier sandles off and kept them when they walked in the door, and thier bamboo curtained door in front of her.

She took out a small piece of parchment and found some ink that her mother kept away and wrote a small note on it.

_Mother,_

_I will miss you and Sota more than anything, but I must follow the proclimation. The youngest daughed from each family must go and serve in the palace for the kind and queen as new servant. I know you have not yet heard of this, and that is becuase I chose to keep it from you. I hid the proclimation that came to out village after every other family had heard of it. I am truly sorry for decieving you, but I could not have you trying to stop me. It is death to anyone who goes against the king and queens word this time. I hope you can understand. I love you so much, please let Sota know I love him too._

_Yours forever,_

_Kagome_

She replaced the ink and quill and quietly made her way to her mothers room again. She left the note on the floor next to her, where she knew she would find it upon waking, and went to give Sota one last kiss on the forehead before walking out of her door. She walked to the place by the road where all the other girls from the village were meeting and looked to see them saying goodbye to thier mothers. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the two horse drawn carts from the palace coming down the road.

SHe sighed and looked up apon hearing her name. SHe saw her best friend Sango running toward her with her little brother following closely behind. Sango was also crying and her brother was yelling for her to stay. The carts had stopped and all the girls were loading into them. Sango's mother had come and grabbed Kohaku, crying as she held him back and watched Sango climb into a cart. She sighed and stepped into the cart, sitting by the window and looked out when she heard her name yelled. She saw her mother running toward the carts crying, with Sota before her.

"Kagome! Kagome!" her mother yelled

"You can't leave us Kagome!" her brother yelled

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she yelled back, her voice thick with emotion.

"I love you both! Goodbye!"

The carts started to move and her mother and brother stopped running toward her, and were being comforted by Sango's mother and brother. They were crying on one anothers shoulders as she pulled her head back in the window and hugged her best friend. They comforted each other the whole ride there, while helping to comfort thier other friends in the cart with them.

at the palace

The carts stopped and the king and queen were waiting on the front steps of the palace with thier two sons on either side of them. The taller of the two looked bored, while the other looked aggitated. Kagome sighed and looked to Sango who seemed to have the same thought running through her head. _This outta be fun_

The girls stepped out of the carts and they were pulled away by the horses, leaving them to stand in front of the palace bowing to the royal family standing before them. The king cleared his throught and spoke in a strong manly tone.

"You may rise"

The girls all stood straight and looked up the stairs at the quartet. They all had the 'royal look' about them. Right down to the two snobby looking sons. Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango sighed deeply. The king continued to speak.

"You have been summoned here to serve in the palace. We will provide you with rooms, three meals a day, clothing, and of course your individual jobs. We hope you will be comfortable here and you do your jobs well. Now please, come with us"  
He walked through the doors with his wife at his side, two sons following, and the girls from the village obediantly trailing behind. They walked through the main doors to have them closed by some servents who were already serving in the palace, and admired the main hall. It was huge! The walls were golden and had painting of the four members of the family, the two sons on either side of the door, and the kind and queen on opposite walls on either side of the door. In front of them, they saw a massive staircase which was followed by a golden railing, and at the top before the hall split into two directions, was a protrait of all four of them, looking magnificent. Kagome staired at the painting, and noticed the shorter of the two sons, seemed to have a different air about him in the painting than he did now.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she was elbowed by Sango, and she shook her head and listed as the queen was talking, in a soft friendly tone.

"Our youngest son, Inuyasha" Inuyasha took a step forward and looked to the girls "Will be guiding you to your rooms, while our oldest son" Sesshomaru stepped forward "Will be telling you your jobs when you are each settled into your rooms. We look forward to having your presences in our palace"

With that, all the girls bowed and watched as the king and queen walked from the room. Inuyasha then spoke up.

"Ok everyone, follow me" His voice was bored and he walked at a brisk pace to the left, going through a door that was carved from the wall. This hall was just as maginificent as the first, and seemed to go forever. After a bit of a walk, the came to a door on the right, that Inuyasha led them down. It took them to a hall the opened to a circle with 7 doors. Again Inuyasha spoke in a bored voice.

"Each door is for one of you. You may chose your own rooms, they all look the same so don't fight over them, and then you will stand in your doorways for your clothes and assigned duties"

The girls went in different directions, each taking the door closest to them, and didn't even bother looking at the room. Instead they stood in the doorway as instructed, and Sesshomaru stepped forward. When he spoke he sounded firm and 'royal'. The total opposite of Inuyasha.

"When I call your name, step forward and Inuyasha will bring you your clothes, and I will tell you of your assignment" He paused seeing that all the girls nodded and then continued, down the list of names

"Sango, Miroku's personal servent. Catherine, my personal servent. Kagome, Inuyasha's personal servent. Elizabeth, the king and queens personal servent. Allison, laundry girl. Sarthen, dinner servent. Mikor, cook"

After Inuyasha had given Mikor her clothes, he walked from the cirle and back down the hall from which they came through. Sesshomaru turned from his list and looked to each of the girls individualy before speaking again.

"You may sleep whenever you feel like, but remember that you must rise when the sun does, so do not over do it. Inuyasha will meet you all at the beginning of the hall he led you down to get here, and tell you where you must all go to start duties tomorrow"

With that, he turned and walked back down the hall. Mikor and Sarthen went into thier rooms to sleep leaving Sango, Eliabeth, Kagome, and Catherine in thier door ways. They were had all been best friends since they were little, fighting with the boys of the village, coming home dirty from play, and yelling at dinner instead of staying hom sewing with thier mothers and collecting vegitables from the garden.

"Can you believe this! We are all forced to come here, and now we all have to serve the royal family!" Kagome yelled "Inuyasha seemed like a stuck up bastard! I don't want to serve him!"

"You do not have a choice, non of us do. And who is Miroku?" Sango asked confusedly

"I have heard of him before!" Piped in Catherine "He is Inuyasha's childhood friend and he has been living with them for a few years now. There was a rumor flying around for a while that Inuyasha and Miroku were a bit of an item and the king and queen chose to have Miroku live here so that they did not meet anywhere public and the secret wouldn't get out"

The girls all laughed out loud at that.

"Thats freaking... great! I... wonder if... its really... true" Elizabeth managed between laughes

"Who... knows! Anything is... possible... I guess" replied Sango between breaths

"I really hope so. It might make my job easier, especially since gay people are supposed to be really happy!" Kagome yelled

Everyone broke down laughing again, and when they finally caught thier breath again they all said good night to each other and went into thier rooms to get thier sleep and get ready for thier first day of work.

If i get five reviews, i will start working on the next chapter. Advice is always appreciated!


	2. First Day At Work

Wow, I got a great review, thanks Super girl 3000, and jason!!!, so here I am with my second chapter. Hopefully this one will be as good, if not better than the first one. crosses fingers

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, JUST THE TWO CHARECTORS I MADE UP, AGAIN

A demon rooster called outside and Kagome rolled over, looking out the window to her room, to see the sun starting to come up. She rubbed her eyes, streatched, and put her feet on the ground, cringing instantly to the cold of the cement beneath her bare feet.

"I should have worn my socks to bed" She mumbled to herself.

She got up and walked to the small dresser in the corner of her mostly baren room and picked up the clothes she had been handed the night previous, and wrinkled her nose at them. It was a knee length skirt that was was bright red, and a thick sleeved bright red tank top. It also had a matching belt and hair tie.

She shook her head thinking, _how am I suppose to wear this much red!?_, and begane to change. Once she had, she walked out of her room with her matching slippers on and met her three friends in the arean between bedrooms. Everyone had already been there, waiting for her, and sighed when they saw her.

"Finally! Your going to get us into trouble on our first day!" Shouted Elizabeth

"Seriously! Lets go!" Added Sango as she walked behind Kagome and puched her through the hall to the place where they were supposed to meet Inuyasha. Again they walked through the dark corridor and they walked on for what seemed forever untill they reached him, standing with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. When he saw Kagome walk through the door, he walked up to her and stopped inches from her face, growling. She cringed back slightly, but ran into Catherine who stumbled back, running into Elizabeth, who fell over, causing them all to land on thier butts.

"Took you long enough you wench!" He yelled in Kagomes direction

"Hey! I don't care who you are! You can't talk to my..!" Elizabeth started before her mouth was covered by Sango

Inuyasha looked to Elizabeth and then to Kagome before straightening up and looking at the rest of the girls. He snorted and motioned for them to follow him. They silently obeyed, Elizabeth and Kagome funing the entire time.

They finally reached the main hall and were greeted once again by the entire royal family, only this time a tall, black haired man wearing purple was with them.

Kagome looked from herself to Inuyasha, then from the boy in purple to Sango, from the king and queen to Elizabeth, and from Sesshomaru to Catherine. They were all wearing the same colors as those they were assigned to, except for Allison and Sarthen, who were wearing plain, drab, brown long dresses, and Elizabeth who was wearing a different color than either the king or queen. She shook the thoughts from her head as the girls were all called to attention. The king was the first to speak.

Good morning girls. Obviously, we will not be meeting you every morning to tell you where to go, so when we divide you up, make sure you pay attention to where you are going," he warned "And remember, that you must abide by the rules of the house now that you are living here. Your charges will let you know of them when you seporate"

He looked to his side and motioned for two more girls in drab, brown robes to step forward, then spoke to Allison and Sarthen.

"You two will follow Amanda and Quin. They will be your guides as you learn your jobs here at the palace"

They both nodded and walked off with the other two girls, then the king once again turned his attention toward us and spoke in his friendly tone.

"This young man here," he motioned to his left to the man in the purple "Is Miroku. I believe that Sango is your servent"

"So thats Miroku," Whispered Sango "Hes not bad looking

Kagome, Elizabeth, and Catherine giggled as Sango stepped forward and bowed to Miroku, showing off her purple long shorts and t-shirt with matching belt and hair tie. He smiled and bowed slightly back to her before speaking friendly to her.

"Nice to meet you. Follow me and I'll show you around"

She nodded and followed Miroku around the corner, and out of the picture. Then the king turned to us once again and spoke.

"I believe that you remember my sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. You two know who your servents are"

They nodded and each walked over to the girl who was to work for them. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and narrowed his eyes at her, causing Elizabeth to start to say something, but was silenced instantly by one of Kagomes looks. She just sighed hard and crossed her arms. Kagome bowed and Inuyasha just watched, sighed, and motioned for her to follow, walking from the hall.

Sesshomaru walked up to Catherine to see her dressed in her white spagetti straped tank top, and ankle length pants, with matching belt and hair tie. Catherine looked to Elizabeth nervously, and Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled to her. Catherine turned back to Sesshomaru and bowed. Sesshomaru bowed slightly back, and politly offered his hand for her, then led her from the room, leaving Elizabeth to stand by herself. She nervously looked to the king and queen before bowing deeply, and jumping slightly when she heard the queen speak. Her voice was soft and friendly, and very calm.

The king stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stand up nervously. He friendly smiled, which relaxed her a bit, then stepped back to check her clothing. She was wearing an ankle length powder blue skirt, with a matching belt, hairtie, and slanted shoulder shirt. The king smiled, as did the queen, before he started speaking.

"The clothes fit, very nicely I might add"

"Thank you your my lord"

"You look very nice in that color" Pipped in the queen

"Thank you too my lady"

"Elizabeth, isn't it?" She asked curiously

"Yes ma'am"

"Well I'm glad to have you for our servent. You seem a nice enough young women"

"Thank you my lady" She replied slightly blushing

The king cleared his throught and spoke in his firm tone once again.

"Well, enough introductions, shall we? Come, we will show you around"

She nodded and followed the two from the room.

With Kagome

"And this is my room," he sighed "I would like my breakfast brought to me first thing every morning, the cooks know how I like it and what I will eat, and you will knock before entering"

"Yes sir"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, looking at her for a moment, then looking away. _What is so different about her? Something is so strange_ he thought to himself.

"Is... is there something wrong?" she asked nervously at his sudden lack of interest

"No, nothing, I was just thinking," he cleared his throught and looked back to her, his amber eyes locking with her brown ones, stopping his thought for a moment. He shook his head and cleared his throught once more before speaking.

"Yes, well, I must train right now, so you can come with me. If I need anything while we are there, obviously you will get it"

"Yes" she simply responded

"Good" He nodded and started to walk away, with Kagome trailing bahind him obediantly

With Sango

"Well, thats about all you need to know about the house if you are my servent" He said stopping in front of a door and opening it to reveal another huge bedroom with a silk covered four post bed. He walked through the door and motioned for Sango to follow, and she did reluctantly. Once inside, Miroku closed the door behind her and smiled.

"This is my room"

"Its nice"

"You don't speak much do you?"

"I didn't think you would want me to. I have often been told that I say too much"

"Well, I won't mind. I think I would prefer that to what your doing now"

"Your room is amazing" she replied looking around. He smiled at this and continued with his origional conversation

"Thank you. Anyway, I won't have many orders for you. I'm not like my friend Inuyasha is. I feel sorry for your friend Kagome" he said rubbing his head

She shrugged her shoulders before replying, "You would be surprised what she could do. I'm sure she will be fine no matter what comes around"

"You really admire your friends"

"Shes one of my best friends, of course I do"

He smiled and nodded, opening the door for her and motioning for her to go through. Once she was in the hall, he spoke to her.

"I have nothing that I ask of you but one thing. Please fetch me a towel for my bath"

She stopped for a moment before replying. "Yes"

He smiled and closed the door, and she walked toward the laundry room astounded. _He actually said please?!_

With Catherine

"Yeah, I won't show you my room, not really your place to know"

"Of course not"

"Right. Well, here are your rules, every one of us has a different set, thats why they weren't explained earlier, but my breakfast needs delivered as soon as you wake. It is the first thing you do in the morning"

"Yes"

"After that, you will take my bed sheets to the laundry room for the laundry girls to clean, then you will bring them back up once washed, and place them back on my bed. You will also be in charge of keeping my schedual. I will give you a planner with a few dates and such already in it, and you will be the one to tell me when things are coming up, and when things are added, and obviously you are in charge of keeping it. Adding dates, deleting them, etc"

"Right"

"Yes, well you can get my sheets now and after that you can bring me up a small snack. I had barely any breakfast so we could meet this morning"

"Right"

She slipped past him and into his room, grabbed the sheets, and took them to the laundry room. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru got out his date book and placed it on his bed for her after looking at it and seeing that he was due at training soon, and left for the training room.

The day went by with no problems. The girls were all walked through thier chores and steps, and then they all retired for dinner, then to thier rooms for sleep afterward. Once again, Elizabeth, Catherine, Kagome, and Sango met in thier door ways.

"Inuyasha and Miroku can't be an item. Miroku is too much of a letch for that to happen" commented Sango

"What did he do?" Catherine asked curiously

"His hand has a nasty habit of finding its way to my ass"

The other three girls giggled and then sighed.

"Well, Inuyasha isn't much better. He is so rude! He is such the typical rich boy"

"I can't see how. His parents aren't anything like that at all" Added Elizabeth

"Well, maybe they aren't very close... or maybe Inuyasha is just a rebel" Chipped in Catherine

"Possibly" thought Kagome

"Anyway, Sesshomaru is like you say Inuyasha is, so they must have learned it from each other"

"Probably. Inuyasha probably got it from Sesshomaru, him being his older brother and all. The whole role model thing probably came into play" stated Kagome

"Most likely" replied Sango

"Yeah, sorry to cut this short, but I'm tired. Good night girls" Yawned Elizabeth

"Night" the three replied

Elizabeth went into her room to sleep, leaing the other three in the hall.

"SHe didn't have much to say about her first day of work" Commented Sango

"Seriously, she is usually the one with the most to say" yawned Catherine

"I'm kind of tired too, and I have to be up at the crack of dawn for Inuyasha. Good night girls"

"Night Kagome" they replied

Kagome walked into her room leaving Sango and Catherine in thier door ways. They looked to each other and smiled, then waved to each other and went in for a good night of sleep.

again, five reviwes and I'll post the next chapter. advice always good again!!


	3. A Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!**

The sun had just started to rise and the light was shining through the small window in Kagomes room wall, laying a bright beam of light right across her face. She tried batting the light away, realizing it wasnt going to work, and shot up out of bed yelling. "Shit! I'm late already!"

She hurriedly got dressed and ran as fast as she could to the kitchen, where the cook looked at her attire, nodded, and brought out a tray with a plate of food and a glass of a red liguid on it, telling her to hurry. She nodded and walked as fast as she could up the stairs and down the hallway to Inuyasha's room. She took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door before opening it and closing it again behind her. She walked the trey to the table next to Inuyasha's bed and placed it down, looking to him.

He was still sleeping and looked innocent as could be, laying there with his eyes closed. She stood, observing him for a moment before shaking her head. _Get a grip_ she told herself _Wake him up, and get on with your duties_

She lightly moved his shoulder, calling his name, but to no avail. She sighed and picked up the plate of food, mocing it back and forth under his nose, smirking when he stirred. She put the plate down and yelled, causing him to jump up and glare at her with unwavering eyes. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You werent waking up, and according to your own rules, your sleeping in"

He growled but did not comment back, causing Kagome to smirk once again before speaking. "I brought your breakfast and will leave you to eat. I will be back soon to collect the dishes and take them back to the kitchen"

He simply looked to her when she turned and walked from the room, closing the door behind her. _What is it about her?_ he thought to himself _Theres something.. that captivates my attention.._

with Sango

Sango walked to Kagome's room door to see her no longer in her bed. She turned to Catherine and Elizabeth shrugging.

"She must have meant it literally when she said he makes her wake at the crack of dawn"

The other girls shrugged as well and took off down the hall, and up the stairs to the main hall. They said thier goodbyes and seporated, going to thier respective charges. Sango walked to the kitchen and retireved Miroku's breakfast, carrying it to his room and knocking on his door. She reached for the handle, but it opened before she had the oppurtunity to open it herself. She looked to see him smiling at her, and he welcomed her in. She hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking in, placing his tray of food on his desk. She turned to see him standing there. She bowed slightly and he bowed in return. She walked to his door and turned to speak, but was beaten to the punch.

"Sango, I would like you to walk around the park with me this afternoon. I havent been there since the start of spring, and I rather enjoy the smells of the newly blossomed flowers"

Sango looked to him for a moment before nodding and replying. "If you command it sir"

Miroku nodded and smiled before speaking again. "I do, now I have nothing for you to do today, so you may have your time. Meet me in the main hall at noon and we shall head for the garden"

Sango nodded again before walking from the room.

with Catherine

She walked down the hall and knocked on Sesshomaru's door, opening and closing it behind her. She placed his breakfast on his desk next to him, and headed for his bed to remove his sheets. She gathered them and carried them from the room, placing them in a pile in front of Allison who sighed. Catherine smiled appologeticly and rushed back to Sesshomaru's room. When she arrived, he had started to eat his breakfast.

She pulled out the planner he had given her and read the agenda for the day.

"Sire, in 20 minutes you have a meeting with the farmers of the Tearence Village. At noon you have training with your father. At 4 you have dinner with a Miss Yonder, and at 10 tonight you have another training session with your father"

Sesshomaru nodded in thanks and pushed his dishes to the edge of his desk. Catherine closed the planner and tucked it into her belt, picking up the tray.

"Take those to the kitchen, then come back up here. We will go to the meeting together, and you will take notes on the days progress for me to review later. After the meeting retrieve my bed sheets and put them back"

"Yes sir"

With that Catherine left and headed for the kitchen, placing the dirty dishes back on the counter before heading back to Sesshomaru's room.

with Elizabeth

She knocked on the door and walked in, carefully balancing two trays on either hand, and closing the door behind her. She carried one tray to the queens side of the bed, and one to the kings, placing them on seporate bed side tables.

"Excuse me your hignesses's, but breakfast is served"

The king and queen rustled under the covers and Elizabeth walked to the door, bowing deeply as they looked to her.

"I will be waiting in the hall for your dishes"

She bowed again and steped out of the room, closing the door behind her and standing against the wall in the hall. She closed her eyes and yawned when she heard her name. She looked to the side to see Sango running toward her smiling happily.

"Hey Sango, what are you doing wandering around?"

"Miroku hasnt any deeds for me untill noon. He gave me the time to myself"

"Lucky"

"Hah, maybe.So what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the king and queens dishes"

"Wow, I still cant believe you got to be the king and queens personal servants"

"Yeah"

"Whats it like?"

"Nothing really. They treat me like a friend, not a servant. Its like when I come to your house and you take the dishes and things out of courtasy"

"Now I get to say it, lucky"

The two girls laughed when Elizabeth's name was called. She sighed and looked back to Sango. "I have to go"

Sango nodded and gave Elizabeth a hug before taking off down the hall again. Elizabeth took a breath and headed into the room again.

"Yes, your majesties?" she asked bowing deeply.

The two of them smiled at her and called her over to thier bed side. She nodded and stood close, but not too close, and looked to the two of them, not being able to help herself and smiling back.

"You are a good servant, Elizabeth, but we want you to know we consider you a friend"

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly and she bowed again, smiling and tanking the queen for her words. When she stood, the king begane to speak.

"We have a favor to ask of you, Elizabeth"

"Anything, your highness"

"We have a ceremony coming up soon to welcome Inuyasha to the throne. Sesshomaru won't be happy about it, but we lack some supplies needed. Will you go and recieve them?"

"As you wish"

"Great! I will supply you with a list latter in the day, and you will take a personal guard with you to protect you along the way. Where you must go is dangerous in places"

Elizabeth gulped but nodded anyway. They both smiled and excused her until the time came for her to recieve her list. She smiled thankfully, taking the empty dishes to the kitchen before finding Sango and spending the day with her friend.

back with Kagome

Kagome took the dishes down to the kitchen and then started to make her way back up to Inuyasha's room when she ran into him in the hallway. She bowed and appologized profusly, but he stopped her in mid-sentence, causing her to knitt her eyebrows together.

"You needn't appologize so. It was my fault"

"Of course, your highness"

"Stop with the formalities too please. My name is Inuyasha"

"Inuy..asha" she tested to word in her mouth, odd considering her stature.

He chuckled before continuing. "Of course it will have to be your higness in front of others, but when we are the only ones you can call me Inuyasha"

Kagome nodded and couldn't help but smile a little. _Perhaps he is different that I thought_ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha smiled at her smile and held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before looking back to Inuyasha with confusion on her face.

"I won't bite. Besides, I wish to show you something"

Kagome nodded, took his hand, and walked off with him down the hall, being watched all the way by Sesshomaru, who smirked and took off back into the shadows.


	4. Promise

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!

"Where is it that we are going?" Kagome asked confused after Inuyasha put a bandana around her eyes.

"That would be a suprise" he chuckled in return "But trust me, you will appreciate this"

Without saying anything else, Kagome followed Inuyasha through the castle halls, holding onto his hand tightly for fear of tripping over something. Inuyasha was smiling while he lead the way.

"We are almost there, just a little while longer"

with Sango

Sango walked into the main hall after spending time with Elizabeth, and was smiling brightly when she bowed to Miroku. He smiled in return before speaking.

"Did you have a pleasent morning?"

"I did, all thanks to you. I wish to thank you again, Miroku"

"Miroku, huh?"

Sango gasped and bowed hurriedly with wide eyes. "I'm sorry sir! It was an accident, honestly! I meant no dissrespect!"

"Sango, please. Do not appologize, I rather like the sound of my name rather than 'sir'"

Sango stood and Miroku smiled at her friendly, causing her to smile in return.

"Now, shell we continue to the garden?" he asked holding out his arm for her. She paused for a moment before smiling lightly and looping her arm through his as he led the way out to the gardens.

with Catherine

"I understand your dillema farmer, honestly I do, but you do not seem to understand mine. You have already been allotted extra time, and grain. It was a rare agreenment by the king, and couldnt possibly be repeated, especially at the current time. I am deeply sorry, but you have to hand in the crop you have now. There cannot be any more extensions or supplies"

"But my lord.."

"Do not barter with my time. There will be no more exeptions, that is the end. You are dissmissed"

The farmer's eyes widened, but he bowed none the less and left the room. Once he was gone, Sesshomaru sighed and put his head in his hands. Catherine put the notebook she was writting in in her belt and her pen in her hair before clearing her throaght.

"My lord, your meeting ran late and you only have a few moments to get to your training with your father"

Sesshomaru looked to her and nodded before standing and walking to the door. Catherine bowed and followed after him quietly, stopping abruptly and almost running into him. She took a few backsteps and bowed when he turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled appologeticly at him before he spoke, his face serene once again.

"You do not need to be at my training. Fetch my bed sheets and place them back on my bed. Then you have your time untill I am done here. Meet me back here at precisely 3"

"Yes my lord"

With that Sesshomaru walked through the doors to the training dojo and Catherine made her way back to the laundry room with a sigh.

with Elizabeth

Elizabeth was sitting in the laundry room, chatting with Allison when Catherine came in.

"Catherine!" they both yelled together

Catherine smilled and hugged her friends before speaking happily.

"Beth, what are you doing down here?"

"I have free time before I get shipped away"

"What!?" they both yelled

Elizabeth looked to Allison and Catherine before sighing and explaining.

"Not forever, but the king and queen wish for me to leave the province to retrieve some things for prince Inuyasha's coorination. I go to get the list in a short while, but untill then I am free"

"I can't believe they are sending you away" Allison complained

"Me neither. They asked it as a favor, rather than a command, so I even get a bodyguard"

"You have to be going somewhere where you need one then. Where are they sending you?"

"That I dont know"

"I'm gonna miss you!" Catherine yelled and hugged her friend again.

"I'm gonna miss you too. All of you. Tell Sango and Kagome I said goodbye?"

"Of course"

"So what brings you down here?"

"Gatherine Sesshomaru's bed sheets, then I have free time. Untill 3 at least"

"I'll come with you!"

"Ok!"

with Kagome

"Are we there yet?" Kagome complained

"Almost" Inuyasha chuckled

After a few more steps, Inuyasha stopped and took the blind fold off of Kagome. She blinked a few times and then gasped as her eyes widened. She looked around to see that they were in a huge open frield with wild flowers growing everywhere of all different colors. There was a waterfall behind them that was creating a beautiful rainbow across the sky, and the castle wasnt far off in the distance. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and smiled widely.

"This place is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it"

"I do, but why did you bring me here?"

"You didnt seem happy in the palace. I can understand that. You were taken away from your home, your family, but I wanted to give you something to bring a smile to your face. Somewhere you could come to relax. So this meadow is my gift to you, Kagome"

Kagome's eyes widened again and she looked to him suprised.

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked confused and shocked

"I.. I dont know completely. Theres something about you" he paused as he picked his hand up and brushed his thumb across her cheek smiling, her blushing in return "Something I cant stop but want to make happy"

Kagome smiled and blushed a deeper red, making Inuyasha smile also, and she quickly threw her arms around his neck, hugging him happily. Inuyasha was surpised at first, but hugged her gently in return, smilling deeply.

"Thank you.. Inuyasha"

"I will always make you happy Kagome, I promise"

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
